Kite bridles are known in the art. Prior art bridles are often made from string, typically of a type similar to that used as a flying line for a kite. Kite bridles are frequently connected to a kite by small metal rings or the like tied to ends of the string. An additional ring may be used to attach the flying line to the kite bridle.
Prior art kite bridles are disadvantageous for several reasons. The string may stretch, distorting the proper angle of the kite into the oncoming breeze. Further, the string may absorb moisture making a kite more difficult to fly in gentle breezes. Similarly, the rings often used to connect the bridle to the kite may slip, distorting the paper of the kite into the oncoming breeze; and increase the weight of the kite, making it yet more difficult to fly in gentle breezes. Prior art bridles may also require the additional labor costs associated with assembly, in that each ring must be tied to the string. Finally, prior art bridles may be difficult for some unsophisticated users to assemble them to the kite.